


Haven't Done a Good Job

by drunken_giraffe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunken_giraffe/pseuds/drunken_giraffe
Summary: After the Ponds' departure, the Doctor still hasn't found anyone, and River promised her mother she'd look after him.Some bed cuddles, but that's as good as you get I'm afraid





	Haven't Done a Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Amy and Rory Pond's departure, and the Doctor is still feeling it.

A beautiful, peaceful atmosphere. Birds singing, distant water falling, trees rustling in the gentle breeze., the soft hums coming from monks.

But this serene place was disturbed by the unnatural sound of 'the birdie dance' ringing out from the stranger's pocket.

Stood strongly in the tree trunk pose, inhaling then exhaling purposefully, was the one known as the Doctor. As the ringtone leaked from within his baggy pockets, one of his eyes shot open, glancing guiltily down to the source of the unwanted noise. Unwrapping one of his arms, he dug into the pocket to retrieve the device.

"What is it," he whispered, "this isn't exactly an opportune time."

Some of the monks posed beside him shared accusing looks, as they tried to control their breathing once more and get to that place of solitude in their minds.

"I know, I just thought it would be more fun to call," the devilish voice floated down the phone. "Nice arse by the way, that pose really shows it off."

The Doctor, with a tinge of red spreading across his cheeks, turned to see River Song in the distance, spying through binoculars. When she saw him turn she gave a cheeky wave.

The Doctor sighed; meditation and River Song were not a possible combination. It was nice while it lasted.

"I'll see you in 10 sweetie."

\-----------

Now River was worried. She knew the Doctor had done all sorts of meditations, with all sorts of races before, but to take off the bowtie? Oh yeah, she was worried.

\-----------

The Doctor left the small rounded garden, tweed jacket and bowtie hanging off his arm. He looked to the sky, allowing his face to absorb the sunshine.

He was snapped out of it by the scuffing of grass behind him.

River noticed how different he looked with no jacket or bowtie and top shirt buttons undone. She also noted the sadness in his eyes. It was always there deep down, but today it was very close to the surface. He appeared tired.

"Afternoon River."

She put her hands to her hips.

"You're alone."

Slightly startled by the question, the Doctor replied, "well, well yes. You can't bring humans to the mountains of Durai. Strictly not allowed."

"They made a special exception for me sweetie. They always do." She winked that sassy wink that makes the Doctor swallow hard. "But that's not what I meant. You haven't found anyone. But not only that, you're purposely avoiding people. Hiding yourself away in places like these."

The Doctor twitched; this had much more likeness to an oncoming storm than he ever had been.

He was whipped out of his thoughts by a hand slipping into his. He looked at the hand for a moment before tracing his eyes up River's arm, and onto her face. He moved his gaze from her beautiful eyes to some middle space between them, before quickly looking to the ground, as though he were a shy little boy.

River gently ran her thumb over his knuckles, "come on."

She led him away to the TARDIS.

\-----------

By the time they were standing around the console, River had become aware that the Doctor had paled significantly.

"Oh sweetie, what are you doing to yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor questioned, almost too harshly.

"You haven't slept since they left have you?"

The Doctor's face was dark, "I, I've tried."

River's heart melted for him. "I said I'd look after you. It appears I haven't done a very good job at all."

"River-"

"No Doctor, I gave my word."

She had somehow snaked her way away around the console and was a mere metre away from the Doctor. She grabbed one of his shoulders and spun him away from her.

"I'm taking you to bed."

At this statement both parties raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor made surprisingly little fuss as River pushed him down the corridors towards a place of rest.

They entered one of the numerous bedrooms within the TARDIS.

"Will this one do sweetie?"

"Yeah I've used this one a couple of times."

River smiled sadly at him. "You're really hurting this time."

"When am I not hurting? It's fine, I'll get over it like the rest."

River shook her head slightly, just enough to make her curls bob.

They were both tearing up.

The Doctor sniffed, rubbed his nose, and managed to huff a laugh. He reached out to touch River's face. He traced a finger softly around her jaw, the cupped her chin and gave a half smile.

"Go to bed," she whispered.

"I'm fine," he said, ironically with a sleepy slur.

"Not a suggestion," she whispered again.

The Doctor rubbed his face and awkwardly wiggled his fingers. "Ok."

River was secretly relieved.

\-----------

Hours later River put her book down, deciding to check on the Doctor. Not that he needed looking after… who was she kidding, of course he needed looking after.

The door was slightly ajar, the room dark and silent.

River slipped in silently, and approached the large bed.

"River?"

She jumped, "yes sweetie, it's me. Did I wake you?"

"No," he sighed.

She sat on the bed, and he looked up at her with sleepless eyes. She stroked his hair.

"You feel warm."

"It's nothing, just too many blankets."

River could tell he was actually telling the truth this time, but couldn't help but worry.

"You have worked yourself into a state haven't you?" She said jokingly.

He smiled slightly, but the wary look soon washed back over his face.

"Move over my love."

The Doctor smiled properly this time.

"I can keep an eye on you much easier from here."

River stripped down to shorts and a singlet, lifted the covers and lay down, facing directly at the Doctor. They simply looked into each others eyes.

After a while they wriggled closer and embraced. River felt the unusually warm skin of the Doctor's bare chest against her, and his strong arms holding her.

She desperately wanted to see him fall asleep before she allowed herself to do the same, but she was too comfortable, this was too perfect a place to sleep. She soon could no longer fight her heavy eyelids. She rolled over as she fell asleep, snuggling back against the Doctor, with his arms still wrapped around her.

The Doctor nuzzled into the back of her hair, breathing deeply. Little by little his muscles began to relax. He moved ever so slightly away from River; he knew he would get too hot if he went to sleep like that. He was still plenty close enough to lay an arm over her though.

He smiled as he gave her one last look before closing his eyes, thinking of not only her beauty, but the beauty of not having to sleep alone.

The bed was warm, the pillows soft, and the company- the best.


End file.
